Bandages
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Watanukis feelings get the better of him, and he lashes out at Doumeki, who has a surprising answer for the former. DouWata oneshot


More or less a drabble, even though it's a bit long to be one…yay for DoumekixWatanuki!  
Disclaimer: I don't own xxxHolic

Bandages wrapped his tiny fingers, as he carefully chopped vegetables to the best of his ability.

"Very good, Kimihiro! Your getting better at it." His father cooed, taking the already chopped veggies, and putting them into a big bowl.

"Yes! I only cut myself twice today!" the boy beamed, showing his bandaged fingers to his father.

"Soon, you won't cut yourself at all. Maybe, one day, you'll be even better at cooking then me!" the man laughed, ruffling his son's hair.

"I doubt it, father." Watanuki positively beamed, his cheeks a bright pink.

"Oh, my my. The boys are cooking again." Watanuki's mother strolled into the kitchen, a smile on her pretty face.

"Mother! I only cut myself twice today!" Watanuki declared, running over to his mother, throwing his arms around her legs.

"Ooo, very good, my little Kimi-chan!" his mother said, scooping him up into her arms, and hugging him.

"Soon our little Kimihiro will be the best chief in all of Japan! Won't you?" his father ruffled his hair once more, and Watanuki giggled.

OoO

Watanuki stared nostalgically at his right pointer finger, which was currently wrapped in a white bandage.

"Oi. What's wrong with you?"

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki, a frown on his lips. But, he didn't lash out at him. Which was odd to Doumeki.

"Now I know something's not right when Watanuki isn't shouting like a fool, and cursing me out for something…" Doumeki casually remarked, sitting beside the shorter teen.

"Shut up, Doumeki." Watanuki mumbled, before he got up, and began to walk away.

Doumeki silently stood, and followed after Watanuki.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Watanuki asked, his usual venom missing from his words.

"No." Doumeki stated bluntly.

Watanuki sighed, and continued walking.

"So, what's the matter?" Doumeki asked, coming up beside the shorter teen.

"None of your business." Watanuki said, quickening his pace.

Doumeki then noticed how Watanuki kept glancing down at his injured finger.

"Did you cut yourself while cooking or something?" Doumeki asked, grabbing Watanuki's hand, and examining the bandage.

Watanuki yanked his hand back immediately, a deep frown etched on his face, his cheeks a light pink. "As a matter of fact, I did. Now go away" he seethed, glaring at Doumeki.

Without warning, Doumeki placed his pointer finger in the centre of Watanuki's chest, and pushed, throwing the shorter teen off balance. Watanuki then fell backwards, flailing his arms, trying to catch his balance. Doumeki simply watched his attempt at regaining his balance.

After a few moments, Watanuki fell on his butt, and glared up at Doumeki. "What the hell was that for!"

"Noone can help you, if you don't let them." Doumeki stated, before turning, and walking back the way he had come.

Watanuki stared after the amber eyed boy, and felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "DAMNIT, DOUMEKI!" Watanuki shouted after the retreating teen, "YOU WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND ANYWAY! YOU BIG IDIOT!"

Doumeki stopped in his tracks, and turned to see a broken Watanuki sitting on the ground, his knees pulled up to his chest, tears streaming down his face, as he glared at the ground beside him.

"How would you know if you don't tell me?"

Watanuki's hurt and angry eyes slid over to Doumeki, not moving his head. "Then tell me, do you know how it feels to have the two most important people in your life sacrifice themselves for you, watch them lose their lives right in front of you? Do you know how it feels to go home to no one, and be alone almost your entire life? To be hounded by things that want to drain away your life the moment you let your guard down? The feeling you get when you realize that if you don't stop having an actual life, everything will fall apart? When it seems nothing more could possibly go wrong, and then it does!" Watanuki stood, and glared whole-heartedly at Doumeki. "So tell me, do you know?"

Doumeki's eyes widened at Watanuki's outburst, and he stood rooted to the spot, simply staring at the broken boy before him.

"No…I didn't think so" Watanuki said, before turning on his heel, continuing his way to wherever it was he had been going.

"Your right. I don't. But, I can try to make it better…"

Watanuki stopped, and turned his head to face Doumeki. "How?" His face was uncharacteristically stoic, and he simply looked at Doumeki.

Doumeki sighed slightly, stepping forward, coming very close to Watanuki. "I can be here for you when it hurts…stupid." Doumeki bent slightly, so his face was inches from Watanuki's own. "And I can try to make the pain go away." He gently moved Watanuki's bangs out of his eyes, and let his fingers graze past the skin of Watanuki's cheek as he let his arm fall to his side once again.

Watanuki stared up at Doumeki, eyes wide, and mouth slightly agape.

And then, without warning, Doumeki leaned in, and captured Watanuki's lips with his own, in a caste kiss.

After a moment, Doumeki pulled away, and took a step back from Watanuki, waiting for the boys' response.

"I…" Watanuki raised his hand to his lips, and stared at Doumeki.

"I want you to be happy, Watanuki…even if that means you yell at me, and curse me out for every stupid little thing. I want to make you forget your sadness. I want to see a real smile on your face…I love you…" Doumeki shifted his feet slightly. He really hadn't planned on confessing to Watanuki this way, but it somehow felt right.

"I…" Watanuki's cheeks turned bright red, and he whipped away the salty tear trails that clung to his skin. "I…"  
Doumeki nodded, "I'll leave you to think about it, then…" Doumeki said, almost sounding defeated.  
But as the usually stoic boy turned to leave, he felt a tug on his sleeve, and he turned to see Watanuki staring up at him, a pleading look on his face. "Don't leave…"

Doumeki nodded, and turned back around, as Watanuki leaned into him, clinging to the front of his shirt. "Please, don't leave…"

Watanuki could feel tears well up in his eyes once more, and Doumeki wrapped his arms around Watanuki's now shivering form.

"I…want you to take away the pain…And I want to smile, too…for you…" Watanuki sniffed, burying his face in Doumeki's shirt. "I…think I love you too…"  
Doumeki smiled, and held the crying boy closer to him, nuzzling the top of his head. "Thank you…"

Don't forget to R&R!


End file.
